


Everything Will Be Alright

by MorganaMagick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur reacts, Arthur's a prat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gwen helps, Magic Revealed, merlin's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaMagick/pseuds/MorganaMagick
Summary: It's been a year since Arthur pulled the sword from the stone and retook Camelot. Things have been calm and peaceful for them all since then. Maybe it's time. Reveal!Fic. Arthur's POV





	

"Is something wrong, Merlin?" Arthur asked after the manservant had tripped over his own feet for the tenth time that morning.

"No." Merlin responded a little too quickly. "Why do you ask, Sire?" Arthur was really paying attention now. It was rare for his friend, yes friend, there was no point in denying it now, to be so polite to him.

"It's just that you're more clumsy than usual. You're sure that everything is alright?" he asked with what he hoped didn't sound like genuine concern. Because he obviously wasn't concerned, just...curious.

"Just got a few things on my mind." Merlin replied as Arthur sat down to eat breakfast, which was on time for once. In fact, besides Merlin tripping and bumping into everything at an almost alarming rate, he was being the perfect servant all morning. He was on time, the laundry was already done, his armor polished and set out for training later that day, the floors were scrubbed, and Merlin was being polite, using 'Sire' and 'My Lord' properly and without sarcasm. Guinevere had even commented on it before leaving their chambers to do whatever it is she did in the mornings. All of which was why he was asking Merlin if something was wrong. He was almost never like this unless something was indeed wrong. Though getting him to say so was like trying to hunt with Merlin around. Nearly impossible.

"Like what?" The boy just shrugged nervously, causing Arthur to sigh with frustration. Of course Merlin was being difficult. "Sit down." Slowly, but luckily without argument, his manservant took a seat across from him and set down the jug of water that he'd been holding on the table. "What's the matter with you today? Your mind is clearly elsewhere, yet you're going out of your way to make sure everything is perfect for me today. In fact, if I didn't know you Merlin, I'd think you were an actual proper servant, which we both know isn't true. Why?"

Merlin was staring at his hands, shifting in his seat. He opened and closed his mouth several times to say something but remained silent. Arthur sat back, watching him and waiting patiently until the other man found his voice.

"Do...do you trust me, Arthur?" The King was taken aback by this question, having not expected it. What did Arthur trusting him have anything to do with how he was acting today? Merlin, the insufferable idiot that he is, never once before thought that his King, and friend, didn't trust him, or at least so Arthur had thought. So why even ask?

"Of course I do, Merlin. Don't be stupid." Arthur laughed but Merlin just shook his head and continued to look down, not meeting Arthur's eyes, which caused him to frown slightly.

"No. Arthur, I'm serious. Do you trust me?" He took note of how Merlin's voice was shaking now and couldn't help for his curiosity and concern to raise steadily. Instead of questioning it or replying with another quick quip, Arthur took on a serious tone to let Merlin know that he was listening completely.

"I do." he stated firmly. "More so than anyone else. Even my knights." he admitted. And it was true. Through everything that had happened over the years, Merlin was always right there beside him, telling him what he thought, giving him advice that, though he'd never say so, he listened to, and encouraged him when Arthur doubted himself. Merlin was his first true friend and there was no denying that Arthur trusted him completely. All of Camelot knew it. Merlin seemed to accept his answer and nodded quickly.

"Then I need you to be patient and to listen to everything I have to say before you do anything." Arthur thought over these words carefully as Merlin looked up at him and the King saw the raw emotions on his friends face. Hope, Worry, Sorrow, Guilt, and even Fear. All accompanied by the unshed tears in his eyes. Unsure of what was about to be said that could affect Merlin this way, he slowly nodded and his friend continued. "I have always been loyal to you. I would never betray you. But...I've been lying to you for many years." Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly at this and watched Merlin closely, his heart racing a little in his chest at what Merlin was telling him. He's been lying? About what? What could be so bad that Merlin would lie to him about it? "I...I didn't have a choice at first. Arthur...if you'd known when we first met, you would have had me executed...and you still might but I can't so this anymore. I can't lie to you anymore." The tears broke free from Merlin's eyes and the boy stubbornly wiped them away and Arthur could see that he was scared. The King tried to stay calm as he listened but his mind was racing. Why would Merlin be scared that he'd execute him? "I never meant to hurt you, Arthur, but..." Merlin sniffled, his voice breaking off. "I...was born like this. I'm a-" he paused so he could try and compose himself and to stop his voice from breaking with emotion. "I'm a sorcerer. I have magic." No. Not him. Not Merlin. No.

"What are you...no. Merlin, you aren't a sorcerer...I would know." Arthur muttered quickly, trying to deny all that he'd just heard. Not Merlin. Not his best friend. Not the one person he trusted with absolutely everything. It couldn't be true. Merlin...Merlin wouldn't betray him like this. "Show me." he ordered angrily and Merlin stared at him hesitantly. "You said you're a sorcerer, show me!" Merlin flinched when he'd raised his voice but nodded. Wiping away more tears, Merlin held out his hand shakily, palm facing up.

"For..." Merlin paused before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Foerbaerne." A flame lit up in his hand and Arthur's heart nearly stopped. It was true. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. The only thing that he saw was that the first real friend he'd ever had, betrayed him.

"Leave me." he commanded, scooting away from the table, away from the traitor and the flame went out.

"Arthur..."

"Just...you heard." New tears sprung to Merlin's eyes but he didn't care and watched as his friend, no, the traitor quickly ran out of his chambers. Arthur sat there in silence, not moving, unable to comprehend what just happened. But his thoughts were soon interrupted when Guinevere walked in, looking greatly concerned.

"Arthur, what just happened. Merlin ran past me in the corridor and he was crying."

"Did you know?" he questioned, standing up and trying to hide the anger and hurt that he felt. "Did you know he has magic?" The reaction he saw on her face was one of pure shock and he immediately knew that she did not. But she quickly recovered and shut the door.

"Magic? Arthur, are you sure?" He nodded in response.

"He just showed me. I can't believe this. He's been lying to me all these years. I trust him and he _betrayed_ me!"

"Arthur!" Guinevere scolded and stepped towards him with a look of disappointment. The tone of her voice almost made him jump as he stared back at her. Almost. "Merlin may have magic, but don't think for one second that he has betrayed you. He has been by your side for years. Stood with you through every decision, every battle, never once doubting you or wavering in his loyalties." Arthur was about to respond but before he could get a single word out she interrupted him. "No, you listen to me. I understand that you're hurt by this. So am I. He's been lying about who he is since we met him but the way I see it, Merlin didn't have a choice. If he had told you when you first met him, you'd of had him executed without a second thought. I don't know why he decided to learn magic, but this is _Merlin._ I'm sure he had a reason. I suggest that before you do anything, you find out why. Merlin deserves that much."

When she had finished Arthur took a small step back, considering her words. She was right of course. He should at least hear Merlin out. If anything, he knew she'd never forgive him if he didn't. Stubbornly he nodded.

"Alright. I'll go speak with him. But I make no promises beyond that."

"That's all I ask." He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss before making his way to the Court Physician's chambers. He knew that's where Merlin would be. With his heart in his throat he knocked on the door and entered. The first thing he noticed was that Merlin's door was closed. The second, Gaius was looking at him from his work table with a clearly angry expression, his eyebrow raised high that made him feel like he'd just done something very wrong. A look he hated being on the receiving end of. "You knew?" Gaius' silence was all he needed. "May I see him?" Arthur knew that as King he didn't need to ask at all, but he felt in this situation he should.

"That depends. On what you're planning to do." Gaius stated slowly, not wavering in that guilt inducing look.

"I won't hurt him, Gaius. I...I'm going to let him explain." Satisfied with this, Gaius nodded and moved aside so Arthur could pass. He did so quickly and made his way across the room and up the small steps before Gaius spoke up again.

"I hope you see reason, Arthur." Arthur paused to look back at him before knocking but once again did not wait for a response and entered, shutting the door behind him so the two of them could have some privacy. What he saw nearly broke his heart for the second time that day. From the few times he'd been in Merlin's room, it was a mess with clothes and books strewn about the floor. But now, the different possessions were all in one pile and were being packed by a very upset Merlin, whose face was blotched from crying, the tears still falling and he was taking harsh tearful breaths every other second.

"You're...you're leaving?" Merlin nodded, sniffling as he unceremoniously stuffed his beloved neckerchiefs into a travel pack. "Why?"

"You've made it clear how you feel." Merlin responded hastily, not looking at him.

"Stay..."

"Why, so you can execute me?" Arthur's heart broke once more and he walked over to Merlin, taking the clothes from him to toss them to the side and making him sit on the bed. Running a hand over his face frustratedly, he took a seat next to him and let Merlin have a moment to try and compose himself.

"So you can explain." Arthur now noticed that Merlin was shaking slightly and he gently put a hand on the boys shoulder. His heart wrenched when Merlin flinched at the touch and pulled his hand away. "Why would you do this, Merlin? Why learn magic?" Merlin scoffed lightly, wiping away his tears.

"I didn't. I never had a choice, Arthur. I told you. I was born with magic." Arthur's eyes widened. "I was moving things around and making them float since before I could walk or talk. I'm...technically not a sorcerer as I didn't have to study magic to use it. I'm a warlock. Born with my abilities. As far as I know, I'm the only one." Arthur let that sink in and tried to wrap his head around it. Merlin's explanation went against everything he'd been raised to believe about magic. Magic was evil and so was everyone who used it. But...Merlin didn't choose it. He was born with it. Did that mean he was born evil? No. Arthur couldn't believe that even if he wanted to. It wasn't possible for Merlin to be evil. He was just too...Merlin. But then maybe...maybe magic wasn't evil?

"Then why come to Camelot?" Arthur asked quietly. "Where you could be executed if anyone found out?"

"My mother found out that Will knew about me. And my...magic, I didn't really have any control over it. She was afraid that someone else in Ealdor would find out. So she sent me here so Gaius could help me learn to control it. Find a purpose for it, a reason for my gifts."

"And did you?" Merlin nodded.

"It's why I stayed." Merlin looked up at him and gave him a small, teary smile that he returned. "I use it for you, Arthur." he stated strongly with a small bow of his head. "To serve you, to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"That's the reason for my powers. Why I was born this way. I was born to protect you, to help you become the King you're destined to be. It's like I said, Arthur. I'm proud to be your servant, till the day I die." Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin the whole time and took a moment to think about what he told him. It seemed to him that was his father had believed about magic was wrong. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Merlin having magic. It explained all the lucky instances in battles. Swords falling from enemy hands without cause, tripping, branches falling at the right moment to land on someone attacking them. All the times he survived when he shouldn't have.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Arthur whispered. "For reacting like I did." He took a few breaths before continuing. "Will...will you stay? I think...I think there might be some laws that need to be changed, and I'd like your help." At that, Merlin gave him a genuine smile that he returned. And he knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
